As higher levels of circuit integration are achieved on a single integrated circuit chip or a chipset, there tends to be an increased complexity associated with monitoring and analyzing internal operation of a chip or associated with internal operation of the chipset. One device that can assist some aspects of monitoring and analyzing operation is a logic analyzer. A logic analyzer can take any of several forms, ranging from a simple PC plug-in card to a sophisticated bench-top mainframe that accepts a variety of high-performance plug-in functions.